Center of the World
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: They had found the center of their worlds. Sequel to my story 'Temptations' but can be read alone! JJ/Ro


AN: Ok so I had a lot of requests to do a sequel to Temptations, so this is going to be that sequel. I am going to do this one like I did the last one, which is without contractions! Wish me luck! Ok so of course, I am dedicating this to Texas Cuteass because the contraction thing is all him and UCLA because we have not corrupted him yet and so now if he does not read it I will cry!

Disclaimer: I do not own either the show or the song!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: Center of My World - Chris Young

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Little beads of light were dancin' off the wall_

_Reflectin' off the spinning crystal ball_

_In a dance hall down in Texas, where time slowed to a crawl_

_Baby, it is just you holdin' on to me in the middle of it all_

Dave sighed as he relaxed in bed, the warm body next to him sleeping peacefully. It had started at the dance floor at the bar the team had ended up at last night. They were dancing to a Chris Young song and had finally admitted how they felt to each other. It was blissful. JJ had ended up keeping the baby sitter for the night and spending the night with Dave, which was how they woke up the next morning.

_Oh girl, you are the center of my world_

_That place in my universe_

_To me you are every dream I dream_

_The air I breathe, my everything_

_A ray of sunlight shinin' down_

_The point my life revolves around_

_It's like I live to love you girl_

_You are the center of my world_

Dave was thinking about how much his life would change because he had his world. He had JJ and Henry and the baby and nothing would ever be able to take that away from him. He would quit the BAU again if he had to in order to make it work. Dave remembered his mother's ring that he had been saving for the one. Never with any of his ex wives had he ever wanted to give them that ring, but JJ was different. JJ held his world.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_My whole life changed the moment I met you_

_And here we are like Heaven only knew_

_There could be ten thousand people fillin' up this room_

_But in my mind, far as I am concerned, it is just me and you_

JJ knew that life was different now that she and her children had Dave in their lives. She could stand in a room full of people, but her eyes were always solely focused on Dave. She knew he would take care of them and treat them perfectly. She would not expect any less from that man. She knew he had been raised to treat a woman right; he had just lost a part of that over the years of watching victim after dead victim fall in front of him. She honestly did not blame him.

_Oh girl, you are the center of my world_

_That place in my universe_

_To me you are every dream I dream_

_The air I breathe, my everything_

_A ray of sunlight shinin' down_

_The point my life revolves around_

_It's like I live to love you girl_

_You are the center of my world_

She was more than happy to be everything for Dave. She loved him and had come to think of him as her world. He was always there for her and always had her back. She always loved him and when she found out that he loved her as well, her heart skipped a beat. It was like she was made for him and only him.

_A ray of sunlight shinin' down_

_The point my life revolves around_

_It's like I live to love you girl_

_You are the center of my world_

_You are the center of my world_

_That place in my universe_

"I love you bella" Dave whispered as JJ's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and curled in closer to his side to keep her naked body warm in the cold morning air.

"I love you too Dave. We both do" she said as she placed a hand on her growing belly. Dave's hand pressed against the baby and both pairs of eyes lit up as the baby kicked for the first time. The baby knew who his or her parents were already. JJ glowed and Dave beamed.

They had found their center of the world.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so that came out really sappy ass… my B… do not know what is wrong with me lately. My stories do not want to cooperate, so let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

PS Texas Cuteass and UCLA- You two have to review pronto! UCLA, sign yours like that! Love you both, and UCLA I'm really not trying to kill you!


End file.
